Heartbeats
by Scarby
Summary: In response to the October 2 comic, I pulled this outta nowhere, so don’t expect any great literature. I just had to write the aftermath!


Title: Heartbeats

Author: Scarby

Disclaimer: All belongs to Sandra Delete. Worship her by reading Boy Meets Boy. Sacrifice to her by spending some time to give her feedback. 

Summary: In response to the October 2 comic, I pulled this outta nowhere, so don't expect any great literature. I just had to write the aftermath!

WARNING: Let's face it. This involves love transcending gender. If that annoys you, then why the hell are you reading BMB? (shrugs)

Timeframe: Continuation of October 2's comic, and then it just went on from there because I felt like it. Meh.

Notes: I have no idea how an actual commitment ceremony goes, so I simply skipped it! ^_^ Oh, and I don't take Spanish, so I'm sorry if it's wrong.

~Heartbeats~

Badump.

Badump.

Badump.

He's in love with…Harley?

Cyanide was sweating and gaping, eyes wide and body trembling stiffly.

Quietly, Skids whispered, "I told you you'd freak out."

Hastily licking his lips and sitting next to Skids on the sofa as the other boy half-heartedly ate his ice cream, Cyanide reassured him, "No, no, this isn't freaking-out-Cyanide! No, this is surprised-Cyanide!"

They sat in silence as the spoon lifted to Skids' lips again and again. 

"Have you told him yet?" the Latino quietly asked.

The other boy shook his head. "What would I say? Oh, by the way, Harley, right before you go and practically *marry* the love of your life, can I just tell you that I love you, too?" He snorted. "Right."

Rubbing his moist palms on his pants, Cya pointed out, "But it can't be good keeping everything bottled up, can it?" Internally, he yelled at himself, _Hypocrite!_

"I told you, didn't I?" Another spoonful.

Sadly, he shook his head. "Not the same, mi amigo. You ought to tell him."

"And have it be all weird between us? No way, man! And then Mik'll probably try to kill me. No, not a good thing at all." A lengthy pause and then almost inaudibly, "Would you? Tell them if you know that they were in love with someone else, I mean?" 

Even as he prepared to shake his head, he blurted out, "Of course!"

Skids looked quizzically at him over a mass of ice cream. 

Cyanide fidgeted under his gaze.

"Are you in love with Harley as well?"

He blinked. "What?"

The normally happy-go-lucky boy pointed his spoon at the other's surprised and bewildered expression. "You said you knew more about being in love with you best friend than you should. Are you in love with him, too?"

Cyanide ran through his options in his head before shaking them all and saying, "No, of course not Harley." A pause before Skids could respond. "Te amo, Skids," Cyanide whispered hoarsely, his face red as he stared into his best friend's hazel eyes and his heart pounding louder and faster than ever before. "Te amo."

Before he could think through his actions and before he could dissuade himself, Cya leaned towards the wide-eyed boy and gently touched his lips to the other boy's. After a moment, he pulled back and licked his lips, tasting the chilled sweetness of his own peace offering.

Badump.

Silent, Skids lifted his spoon to his mouth and licked the spoon clean. Without any telling emotion, he softly stated, "My ice cream is gone."

His eyes downcast, Cyanide nodded and stood; silently, he walked out the door.

***  
  


As Cyanide watched, the newly-committed couple dancing together at their reception, laughing and starry-eyed. 

He sighed as he looked on from the table, gazing at other happy dancers. Whenever Tabitha and Allan danced by, he heard words like "destruction" and "Armageddon" thrown about, making them seem even happier. 

Fox had coaxed Collin away from civilly talking to Skids of all people to a shadowy, forgotten corner of the dance floor, and Collin allowed himself to rest his cheek on his lover's shoulder as Fox leaned his cheek to his boy's temple. They swayed silently. 

Likewise, Tybalt had somehow coaxed *Apollo* into dancing with him, which looked ridiculous, as they were flamboyantly doing the tango but with the taller Apollo in the female's position. Unlike the previous couple, however, Apollo was loudly complaining while Tybalt merely kept on laughing. 

Izzy and Shannon danced together while conversing with Flash and Rhapsody, who were also swaying to the beat together. 

A little way off from Cyanide were Aurora and Aubrey pressed close together, their heads leaning towards each other to converse more easily. 

Off the dance floor, Senorita Torres and Mrs. Goldman talked together next to Ronnie and 'Sheequa, who were likewise conversing. 

Cyanide sighed again. He was happy; really, he was. Just not for himself. For everyone else who had forgotten the problems of their lives to enjoy this occasion. 

As he watched Mik lean down to capture Harley's lips in a kiss, Cya felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he blinked at whom he saw.

"Wanna dance, Cy?" Skids asked, his tanned face tinted pink.

Wordlessly, he took the proffered hand, his heart beating harshly, as if again trying to escape from his chest. Skids led him to the dance floor, where Cya could have sworn he saw Harley wink at them. Confused, he took Skids' hand and placed his other hand on his waist. Smiling, Skids mirrored him but with his other hand resting on Cyanide's shoulder.

And they danced.

Badump.

Badump.

Badump.

When the song ended, Cyanide made to pull away, only to have Skids refuse to let ago, inadvertently bringing himself closer to the puzzled boy in the process. 

"Cya…" he breathed before pausing. Inhaling, Skids said, "I talked with Harley."

"Oh?" He raised a pierced eyebrow. 

"I told him everything. You know what he told me? He said he loved me, too, but that he was *in* love with Mik." Skids sighed. "You know, I don't think I knew the difference before."

"But you do now?"

"I think so. Harl described how he felt whenever Mik walked in the room or whenever he did something special and spontaneous, and I realized that I hadn't felt like around Harley. I love him, but…" Uncertainly, he trailed off.

"You weren't actually in love."

Skids laughed. "He even let me kiss him to tell the difference! But all I could think about after that kiss was…"

"…was…?"

He stayed silent but moved even closer to Cyanide. 

Badump.

"How much I wanted to taste you again."

Badump.

"Oh."

Badump.

Grinning playfully, Skids stood up on his toes to reach his mouth to Cyanide's ear and whispered, "Te amo, Cyanide. Te amo, mi corazón."

Badump.

Badump.

Badump.

Settling back on his feet again, Skids broadly smiled. 

Blinking a few times, the words finally penetrated Cya's fogged mind, and he grinned also, catching the laughing boy in an energetic hug. As he moved away, Skids grabbed his cheeks and pressed his lips to Cya's. 

Around the oblivious couple, the others all noticed and smiled. 

A re-affirmation for one couple, but the beginning for another.

There. My first BMB fic done. Aren't you proud of me? Tell me by reviewing!

~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~


End file.
